Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ist der englische Titel des sechsten Harry-Potter-Buchs von Joanne K. Rowling. Das Buch ist in den englischsprachigen Ländern am 16. Juli 2005 erschienen. Dies wurde am 21./22. Dezember 2004 bekannt, nachdem Joanne Rowling den Titel selbst bereits am 28. Juni 2004 auf Ihrer Web-Site bekanntgegeben hatte. Die britische Ausgabe des Bloomsbury-Verlags ist 608 Seiten lang. Der Band umfasst 30 Kapitel. Wie man an das Buch kommt Der Half-Blood Prince ist in einer "normalen" und in einer "Erwachsenen"-Ausgabe erhältlich. Die Ausgaben unterscheiden sich nur in der Gestaltung des Einbands und sind ansonsten identisch. In Deutschland können die englischen Ausgaben problemlos über alle Buchhandlungen und Versender bezogen werden: * "Normale" Ausgabe: ISBN 0747581088-0 * "Erwachsenen"-Ausgabe: ISBN 074758110X Der Preis hat sich bei ca. 16 Euro eingependelt. Die deutsche Ausgabe ist am 1. Oktober 2005 beim Carlsen Verlag erschienen. Sie wurde von Klaus Fritz übersetzt, den Einband gestaltete wie gewohnt Sabine Wilharm. Der Titel der Übersetzung ist Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz. Die deutsche Ausgabe umfasst 656 Seiten und hat die ISBN 3-551-56666-6 Der Preis beläuft sich auf ca. 22 €. Die beiden englischen Hörbuch-Versionen mit Steven Fry und mit Jim Dale sind bereits seit August 2005 im Handel. Die deutsche Hörbuch-Ausgabe wurde wieder von Rufus Beck gelesen und ist seit 17.02.06 erhältlich . Vorab bekannter Inhalt Auf Ihrer Web-Site hat Joanne Rowling im August 2004 einen Satz veröffentlicht, der ein Ausschnitt aus dem Half-Blood Prince ist und eine Person beschreibt: * "He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp." An Halloween (31. Oktober 2004) gab es dann noch die Titel von drei Kapiteln: * Chapter 2: Spinners End * Chapter 6: Draco's Detour * Chapter 14: Felix Felicis Außerdem war bekannt: * Es wird einen neuen Zaubereiminister geben; das wird nicht Arthur Weasley sein. * Am Anfang des Buchs ist Harry wie üblich bei den Dursleys im Ligusterweg. Es soll aber sein bisher kürzester Aufenthalt dort werden. Auf Spekulationen, dass Harry sich erneut vor Gericht verantworten müsse, antwortete Rowling, dass die Ursache für seine rasche Abreise von den Dursleys etwas sehr viel Angenehmeres als eine Gerichtsverhandlung sei. * Weder Harry noch Voldemort bzw. Tom Riddle sind der Half-Blood Prince. Der Titel und das erste Kapitel Der Titel "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" war ursprünglich von Joanne Rowling für den zweiten Band, Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens, vorgesehen. Da sie jedoch zum Schluss kam, dass durch den entsprechenden Handlungsstrang zu viel von der kompletten Geschichte verraten würde, hat sie Band 2 umgeschrieben und das Buch bekam einen anderen Titel. Von der Geschichte, die nun im 6. Band erzählt wird, gibt es keine Reste mehr im 2. Band. Auf ihrer Web-Site hat Joanne Rowling außerdem ein wenig über die Entstehung des ersten Kapitels verraten. Sie hätte ein ähnliches Kapitel fast schon für Band 1, Band 3 oder Band 5 verwendet. In Band 1 war eines der vielen verworfenen Anfangskapitel ähnlich wie der Anfang von Band 6. Das Kapitel war demnach insgesamt 13 Jahre lang "in Arbeit". Titelbilder Am 8. März 2005 wurden die Titelbilder von Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince vorgestellt: * das US-amerikanische Titelbild * das Titelbild der britischen "Kinder"-Ausgabe * das Titelbild der britischen "Erwachsenen"-Ausgabe - es zeigt ein Buch mit dem Titel "Advanced Potion-Making" (ungefähr: "Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene") von Libatius Borage. Informationen aus HP VI *''Inhaltsverzeichnis'' (Die angegebenen Links verweisen auf Artikel dieser HP-Wiki zu neuen Charakteren und Zaubern) Erstes Kapitel: Der andere Minister (im Original: The Other Minister) s. Rufus Scrimgeour, Premierminister Zweites Kapitel: Spinner's End (im Original: Spinner's End) Drittes Kapitel: Wollen und Nichtwollen (im Original: Will and Won't) Viertes Kapitel: Horace Slughorn (im Original: Horace Slughorn) s. Horace Slughorn Fünftes Kapitel: Schleim im Überfluss (im Original: An Excess of Phlegm) Sechstes Kapitel: Dracos Abstecher(im Original: Draco's Detour) Siebtes Kapitel: Der Slug-Klub (im Original: The Slug Club) s. Slug-Club,Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen Achtes Kapitel: Snape triumphiert (im Original:Snape Victorious) s. Episkey Neuntes Kapitel: Der Halbblutprinz (im Original: The Half-Blood Prince) s. Non-verbale Zauber, Amortentia Zehntes Kapitel: Das Haus der Gaunts (im Original: The House of Gaunt) s. Merope Gaunt, Vorlost Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Bob Ogden Elftes Kapitel: Hermines helfende Hand (im Original:Hermione's Helping Hand) Zwölftes Kapitel: Silber und Opale (im Original: Silver and Opals) s. Muffliato, Levicorpus , Opalhalskette Dreizehntes Kapitel: Der geheime Riddle''' (im Original: The Secret Riddle) s. Tom Riddle Vierzehntes Kapitel: Felix Felicis (im Original: Felix Felicis) s. Felix Felicis Fünfzehntes Kapitel: Der Unbrechbare Schwur (im Original: The Unbreakable Vow) s. Unbrechbarer Schwur Sechzehntes Kapitel: Sehr frostige Weihnachten (im Original: A Very Frosty Christmas) Siebzehntes Kapitel: Eine getrübte Erinnerung (im Original: A Sluggish Memory) Achtzehntes Kapitel: Geburtstagsüberraschungen (im Original: Birthday Surprises) Neunzehntes Kapitel: Elfen helfen (im Original: Elf Tails) Zwanzigstes Kapitel: Lord Voldemorts Gesuch (im Original: Lord Voldemort's Request) Einundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Der unergründliche Raum (im Original: The Unknowable Room) Zweiundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Nach der Beerdigung (im Original: After the Burial) Dreiundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Horkruxe (im Original: Horcruxes) s. Horcrux Vierundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Sectumsempra (im Original: Sectumsempra) s. Sectumsempra Fünfundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Die belauschte Seherin (im Original: The Seer Overheard) Sechsundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Die Höhle (im Original: The Cave) s. Höhle ,Inferius Siebenundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Der vom Blitz getroffene Turm (im Original: The Lightning-Struck Tower) s. Fenrir Greyback Achtundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Die Flucht des Prinzen (im Original: Flight of the Prince) Neunundzwanzigstes Kapitel: Die Klage des Phönix (im Original: The Phoenix Lament) s. R.A.B. Dreißigstes Kapitel: Das weiße Grabmal (im Original:The White Tomb) * Eine deutschsprachige '''''Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse in Band 6 gibt es bei D-Wiki/Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz HP6